After 30
by Secret Heart33
Summary: Laura figures out a way to solve all their problems and stop the opening of the gates, but at what cost. Takes place after S2E30. (based off of the web series not the book. I could not find the tag for shows.) WARNING: Major Character Death. Read at your own risk.


_**AN:**_ _This is my first Carmilla fic. I literally just wrote it this morning in between class._ _WARNING_ _there is major character death. So read at your own risk. I would understand if you hate me after this. Feel free to yell at me. I will admit, after this, I am an asshole. This concept had been puzzling me for a while though and it just clicked today. So I had to write it. I am sorry in advance. I will buy you tissues if you need them._

 _After 30_

It's been 2 days 5 hours and 14 minutes since then.

She had been digging ever since. Just trying to get to her. It had to be dark and cold down below with only the angler fish for company. A dead anglerfish at that. Carmilla would know, she was once buried below ground. That is why she had to keep digging because that was her Laura down there. Trapped below the surface. Her ray of sunshine. No one can leave their own personal ray of sunshine below ground where it cannot even cast a shadow. Especially not when they are the love of your, which is saying a lot when you are over 300 years old.

That's why it's 2 days 10 hours and 40 minutes later and she is still digging because she loves Laura.

She loves her more than anything. That's what she keeps chanting every time the ground slips and erases her progress. Or she dislodges a large rock that pins her down for a few minutes before she rips herself free. She barely gives herself time to heal before starting again because she loves Laura and she is worth every flesh wound, broken bone, and searing pain. No one puts the sun underground and Carmilla knows Laura has a slight fear of the dark. So she has to get to her, but then her mind will turn on her. Tell her to stop. It will tell her that Laura is not worth it because she killed Mattie. The one other person she loved. That the cupcake should stay where she is.

But even with the conflicting voices in her head, it's been 4 days 8 hours and 5 minutes since it happened, but she can't stop digging.

She can't. Not with Laura down there.

That's why it's been 6 days 2 hours and 50 minutes and she is still at it.

Even when her body aches from exhaustion. Even when she needs a blood break, she will go a little longer. She'll keep digging.

Because it has been 8 days 1 hour and 6 minutes and her mind is telling her to stop.

That it is over, but she can't. She can't because Laura is down there.

She can't because it has been 10 days 6 hours and 14 minutes and all she can hear is Vordenberg's voice crooning on about opening the gates with a sacrifice.

A sacrifice that gives power to the hand that took the life.

It's been 12 days 7 hours and 3 minutes and all Carmilla can see is Vordenberg pointing a crossbow at her.

It's been 13 days 5 hours and 20 minutes and all Carmilla can feel is the woosh of air as someone steps in front of her.

All she can smell is the scent of cookies and something so familiar.

It's been 14 days 2 hours and 45 minutes and all she can hear is the heartbeat she use to fall asleep to under her ear stop.

And there is blood everywhere. Lots and lots of blood. There's a strangled voice commanding the gates to close. To bury them and never be unearthed again.

It's been 15 days 12 hours and 10 minutes and it is like Carmilla is there again.

Carmilla is looking to the voice that had spoken. She's stroking back strands of hair from its owner's face. Her black irises are staring into warm brown orbs. Pleading with Laura to hold on. Then Laura, her Laura, is drawing one last breath. The words _'I love you'_ playing on the sweep of the exhale before settling between them. Then the ground begins to rumble and the roof begins to cave. Someone pulls her back and away. Carmilla is not really sure what is happening. The last thing she remembers is seeing is Laura on the ground with an arrow in her chest as rocks fall down around her. Then Carmilla is above ground.

The crater is gone.

The anglerfish is gone.

Laura is gone.

Laf tries to pull her away, but she can't go. So she starts to dig.

It's been 30 days 7hours and 0 minutes and Carmilla's brain is telling her to let her go.

She has to let her go because she is dead. Laura is dead. But she can't because Carmilla loves her. She loves Laura.

Laura is dead.

She is dead.

And Carmilla knows that, but she can't leave her down there alone.


End file.
